That Night
by JustALitwick
Summary: One argument with Sasuke leads to realized feelings but when both are so worried about being rejected by the other how can this night end without some heartbreak? KakashiXSakura Plz R&R


I Don't Own Naruto

Sakura had a lot on her mind and the drunken screams from Naruto weren't helping. Why didn't Sasuke shut him up yet.

Sasuke had been back for a few weeks and she was happy about that. Sakura was happy that Naruto would stop worrying about him and that Kakashi would stop feeling like her had let Sasuke down and that her family was whole again. Even Sai had accepted him, her boys were all back and she couldn't be happier.

But right now she was at a bar celebrating his return and all she could think of was where is Kakashi and too be honest she missed him. He had been sent on a mission two days after Sasuke came home and he was supposed to be back to tonight. And while tonight she should just be happy Tsunade decided not to skin Sasuke alive for betraying the village.

But all she could think about was him. She knew of his late tendencies but she was still worried. They were closer since her mom died She felt abandoned and no one got it. He was the only one who told her it was okay to be mad at her mom for dying. No one understood her like he did.

He took her to the training grounds and they spared and at some point she just punched Kakashi with all her power and sent him flying. When he got up and walked back he put his arm around a crying Sakura and held her while she cried out all her pain.

He was there when she needed him but she needed him now too. She just needed someone here to tell her it's okay for her to be mad at Sasuke. She didn't want to but she was.

Naruto was already drunk off his ass on sake. Sai while trying to hide it you could still see the pink in his cheeks as he slightly swayed. Shikamaru and Ino were in a corner somewhere making out. So much for not being together Sakura thought. Gai and Lee were challenging Neji to a drinking contest slurring every word they spoke. Tenten, Shino and Hinata were standing to the side drinking but mostly just talking.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was on his 4th beer but didn't seem drunk was starring at her weird she sent a slight smile but she didn't think that it help because a few minutes later he came up to her and asked if she wanted to talk outside she agreed. And they left the bar.

"What's wrong Sakura? You seem tense." Sasuke asked stepping closer to her

Sakura stepped back, "I just have a lot on my mind don't worry about it. Be happy we're celebrating you being back."

"You're not happy I'm back?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? No." Sakura responded surprised. "I am, I'm just thinking about stuff. I'm happy you're back Sasuke. Really." Her voice soft and calming but Sasuke still was suspicious.

"Do you still love me?" Sasuke asked but before Sakura could answer he was pinning her to the wall kissing her. She could taste the beer and she hated it. She pushed him off her as hard as she could without seriously injuring him.

"What the hell is wrong with you" She said glaring at the body now on the ground across the street.

Sasuke got up and walked over to her, "I love you and you love me too."

"You're drunk you don't know what you feel." Sakura started walking away she didn't want to kill Sasuke and have to explain to Naruto that he was being a jackass so he had to die. But Sasuke grabbed her arm and she froze.

"We belong together I know we do!" He said forcefully.

"We don't, we never did and we never will."

"Why won't you just admit it?" He sounded angry. "You still want me I know you do."

That was it for her. Did he really want to bring up the past?

"You left!" She screamed " You left me after I said I loved you." Her voice got quieter. "And now I moved on. So no, we don't belong together."

"Moved on? Who? Tell me" He was the only one for her. "Is it Naruto? Sai? Kiba?" His grip was tightening on her arm.

"That hurts Sasuke." She was too upset to stop him and her arm was really hurting she could tell that there was going to be a bruise.

"Who?" Sasuke snarled

"No one, I'm not seeing anyone please let go." Who would she like the only guys she was around were Naruto, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi. Crap Kakashi! She had forgotten about Kakashi.

Then Sasuke dug his nails into her wrist and she saw blood. She just wanted to collapse and cry right there. Why was this happening?

"Don't try and lie to me you're an open book. Who is he?" He was at his breaking point when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke you're drunk don't do something you will regret." A calm voice said. Sakura was too upset and couldn't tell who it was.

"Kakashi-sensei this is between me and Sakura." He was starting to drag Sakura with him back to the bar. But withing seconds Kakashi had knocked him out with the sharingan and set Sakura free of his grip.

Sakura ran to him and put her arms around him and cried, "Thank you" she mumbled into his chest.

(A Few Minutes Earlier)

Kakashi was back from his mission late as always and was going from rooftop to rooftop to get to the bar when he saw a scared Sakura trying to get away from a clearly drunk and angry Sasuke.

Tears glistened in Sakura's eyes. Why wasn't she running or fighting back?

Honestly he wanted to kill Sasuke for making Sakura want to cry. Couldn't he tell that she was still having issues with how he treated her before he left and now he did this? Anyone who cared for Sakura could see what was going on.

He cared for her just like Naruto, no that's not it it's not sisterly. Maybe like a father like Tenzo, no it's not like that. He saw them as more equals than he was older than her. She was just like Kurenai or Anko only in his opinion she was more beautiful then them. From her bright green eyes and her exotic pink hair to her petite body and her nice ... He stopped himself right there this was his former student sure now they were equal but he knew her when she was 12. _But there is nothing wrong with just looking_, his mind retorted. I'm sick, so sick. Then his mind registered what had started this train of thought and he rescued Sakura without the murder of the last Uchiha.

Sakura was clinging to his shirt. He tried to separate before people started staring and so he could dump Sasuke back in the bar where he was -from the noise coming from it- not missed.

He tried to take a step back but found that Sakura wouldn't let go. "Sakura it's okay now you can let go." She looked up, her eyes red and her face blotchy.

_Even like this she is still beautiful_. Kakashi thought, Wait I thought we were done with this thinking for now. _You know she is and how badly you want Sasuke dead for doing this to her. _Yeah but now is not the time she needs me to help her. I think I'll take her back to my place. _Now who's being a pervert._ Not like that god what is wrong with you? _Same thing wrong with you._

By the time Sasuke was back in the bar and Kakashi had described how he 'passed out' on the street. Sakura was done crying and looked confused as what to do. She didn't want to go back to the bar. Even if everyone was drunk they would still notice that she had been crying, they were all ninja after all even if drunk.

"You wanna come back to my place and have tea? It's only three blocks from here... And I don't really feel like getting drunk right now." Kakashi said shyly. Is there a good way to ask a girl 14 years younger than you back to your apartment without sounding like a pedophile.

"I'd really like that" Sakura responded. Is he nervous? He sounds weird but I guess he's just trying to make me feel better.

"So it's this way." Kakashi was facing east and Sakura stepped next to him and they started walking together. They kept quiet Kakashi didn't even pull out Icha Icha. This was to say the least awkward.

Sakura had just been yelled at for liking a guy (who in all honesty was Kakashi) and Kakashi was thinking dirty thoughts about Sakura. It was a great idea that they were going back to an empty apartment together.

_Why did you let go of him? You know you wanted to hold on. _

He looked uncomfortable and besides that he told me to get off him.

_So?_

I'm not some cheap whore who hangs onto men.

_But he's not just some man this is Kakashi the man you LOVE_.

Who said anything about love? He is just my friend.

_I'm really the wrong person to tell that lie to_

It's just a crush.

_Ahh so now you admit your love. _

It's not love.

_Whatever you need to tell yourself. But I'm not convinced._

Stop making me want to kill you I don't think that would end very well.

While Sakura battled herself Kakashi was in a similar situation. And sadly he was doing much worse against himself than Sakura.

_She has really grow up it's normal to feel like this for her._

No it's not, shut up please. I don't want to fuck my student.

_You know it's more than that you love how she smiles, the way she tries to protect everyone and even her intense anger_

And that makes it okay? I'm fourteen years older all people will see is a old pervert and a young slut. I don't want her to deal with that, assuming she feels anything other than disgust if I tell her.

_Wow that was easier to get out of you than I thought. Just tell her she might feel the same way._

No. Hell no. Never. Are you crazy she will send Tsunade on me and I'll never be allowed around any women let alone Sakura.

_Stop being so scared and go for it. You're gonna be alone with her at your apartment it's the perfect time_

I'm not telling her and that is final. Crap you made me almost pass my apartment.

"Um Sakura we're here" Kakashi said breaking the awkward silence of the walk to his apartment.

Sakura examined the building it wasn't anything special but she thought it fit Kakashi perfectly. It was an old building but fit in great with all the newer buildings around it. It was inset from the rest of the buildings so it seemed very dark but not scary.

Sakura stopped herself was she really comparing a building to her former sensei. What was going on with her lately?

"Are you just going to stand there?"Sakura realized that she was still standing in the middle of the street while Kakashi was holding the door for her at the building she had been staring at. Sakura hurried into the building.

They silently walked to the elevator. Kakashi pressed the button and then without thinking asked the last question Sakura wanted to hear.

"Why did Sasuke hurt you? I know he was drunk but did something set him off?"

Sakura didn't know what to say should she lie? He was yelling at her for liking Kakashi, he didn't know it but he was. Would Kakashi figure it out if she said that he was yelling at her for liking some guy? What if he asked who? What if she lied and he could tell?

"He was just upset about stuff." Sakura hoped he would stop asking questions there but...

"Don't lie to me. Just say you don't want to talk about it." Kakashi sounded a tiny bit annoyed as they stepped into the elevator that had arrived.

Sakura covered the scratches and the bruise on her arm. "He said he loved me."

"What?" Kakashi's heart sank, so she must be thrilled. But wait why did he start hurting her? " Why would he hurt you for that. You must've been happy."

"I told him I moved on."

Silence.

They elevator 'dinged' and they stepped off and Kakashi led her to the end of the hallway where he opened the door to a small apartment. Sakura saw a couch, a small TV, a small table in the corner with two chairs, a door that most likely led to Kakashi's bedroom and doorway to a kitchen.

Kakashi gestured her to the couch while he went into the kitchen. She heard him put water on the stove and look around for something, most likely tea.

"I only have this." Kakashi said showing Sakura a box of green tea. "I don't make tea much." Or ever. He thought to himself. But he didn't know of any other way of comforting her right now so tea it was.

"That's fine." Sakura said as Kakashi walked back into his kitchen. And Sakura was left alone in his living room. She noticed that there was a window and got up to look out of it seeing as there wasn't much else for her to do. She saw a few people walking towards the bar and two people who looked a lot like her blond best friend and a stoic Nara walking hand and hand from the bar. The blond giggling from something Shikamaru had said into her ear. She would definitely need to ask Ino about that tomorrow.

Kakashi came up next to her and handed her a dark green mug with tea. "Isn't that your friend?" he asked looking in the same direction as her.

"Yeah she looks happy. That must be nice." Sakura said mindlessly

"And you aren't?" Kakashi looked slightly concerned. "Why is everyone asking me that!" Sakura said sounding annoyed.

Kakashi quickly realized Sasuke had probably asked that too. He mentally slapped himself. "So you turned down Sasuke. Never thought I would see the day." He said with an eye crease, smoothly changing the subject.

"Things change. I'm not the fangirl I once was." Sakura looked embarrassed to admit her fangirl behavior. As a light blush spread across her cheeks.

Kakashi couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. "So... You're seeing someone?" Kakashi asked apprehensively.

"No I just mean I moved on from that massive crush on Sasuke. I'm not seeing anyone." She repeated. She didn't want him thinking she was unavailable. Not that he liked her, he couldn't but she didn't want to confuse him as her friend. He might be hurt if he found out one of his few close friends hadn't told him something as important as dating someone. She didn't date many people but he always knew about it. So not telling him that would be like shutting him out, because they were friends...

"Oh." Kakashi sounded happy about that.

Sakura shivered and Kakashi disappeared to his room and returned a few seconds later with a black hoodie. He gently laid it around Sakura's shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just cold. It's nothing serious."

"You know I'm not talking about that."

"I'll heal myself, no one will know it happened."

"You cant heal everything with your jutsu." He was worried about her she was much more fragile than she most people realized. And what had just happened with Sasuke he knew her better than to think she would just let it disappear from her mind.

"I'm not weak!" Sakura said defensively.

"I never said you were but you are close to Sasuke so it's only natural to be affected by this."

"I'm not weak." Sakura was looking away from Kakashi now and to the street which was now empty.

Kakashi was worried by this he saw she didn't want to talk about this. "I'm sorry." He said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She walked out from it and sat on the couch leaving her tea on the windowsill. Kakashi took a seat next to her. "You aren't weak Sakura I know that." The single eye showing looked truly apologetic. But that didn't help Sakura.

"Then why didn't I stop him?" She still wasn't looking at Kakashi.

"What?"

"I could've stopped him all I had to do was use some chakra and I would've been done with it. But I didn't."

"I'm weak." She said barely above a whisper.

Kakashi made her look at him. "You are not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know." He pulled her into a sort of hug where she was now leaning on his chest

"I should've stopped it before it got to **this.**" She held out her wrist. There was some dried blood and a dark bruise in the shape of a hand developing. She pulled her arm through the sleeve of Kakashi's hoodie.

"You didn't want to hurt him it's understandable." He pulled her a little closer.

"But I did. I just couldn't do it." She gripped his shirt again. "I'm weak even now."

"Don't worry about it." He handed her his mug. "Here just drink this and relax." She sipped the tea she noticed he hadn't touched at all.

"You don't have to wear that around me you know. I've seen you face." She wanted to change the subject. Anything to get off her emotional state.

"Then you must know how horribly ugly I am." Kakashi deadpanned

"Just one peak I wont tell Naruto."

"I'll show you my face when you realize you aren't weak."

Sakura saddened "I guess I'm never seeing your face then."

"Well then you're stupider than I thought." He said looking into her eyes.

There was an inch at most between their faces she could feel his breath on her cheek. He was staring into her bright eyes. She wanted to lean into him and just kiss him mask or not. But then reality hit her. He was her sensei, her friend. Her 14 years older than her friend.

She quickly stood up. "It's getting late. I should go." It took Sakura a few seconds to realize she had left all her stuff at the bar. Her keys, wallet, jacket. Yup everything was back where Sasuke was.

_Way to go you can't get home and even if you could you cant get in. _

I could get in.

_Without looking like a burglar?_

"You can stay here I'll take the couch and tomorrow you can get your stuff."

How dose he always know what I'm thinking?_ He is... magic? _I think you're getting dumber._ That only means you are._

"Um okay. If it's not trouble."

"Are you tired already. I'll take the couch." Kakashi didn't know if he sounded happy or crazy to her or what but he just didn't want her going back to Sasuke.

"Can I take a shower first?" Was that weird to ask?

"Not at all follow me." She followed him into his room which was pretty much empty except for a bed a dresser and a desk. "I think I have a few extra sleep clothes that might fit you and the bathroom is right there." He pointed to a white door. Sakura nodded.

"But if you don't mind I'd like to take a shower first seeing as I just got back from a mission."

"Oh yeah of course." Sakura had images of naked Kakashi running through her mind and she felt her face heat up.

And before she knew it he was in the bathroom and she took a second to look around. She noticed the pictures on the desk. There were only two the first she recognized immediately it was of her, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. But the second was people she didn't know. There was Kakashi with the obvious silver hair but he was much younger and there was the fourth but she didn't know the other two people.

She looked between the two pictures and realized that they were almost exactly the same. She noticed how Kakashi and Sasuke looked the same. They were similar and not just the sharingan they were both distant and cold but something drew her to both of them. But Sasuke was her age so it was only natural but why Kakashi.

_You've always like the broken ones._

Kakashi isn't broken, he's strong and calm.

_Yeah but do you know about his past? Do you see this apartment? Either he's broken or you've met the most emotionally secluded person on the planet._

Don't talk about him like that!

_Don't be naive Sakura. _

I said don't okay. He can't be broken he's Kakashi.

_He isn't invincible. No one is. _

I don't want to talk about it.

With that Sakura sat on Kakashi's bed and just looked at the pictures.

~~~~~Meanwhile in the Shower ~~~~~

Was she blushing? I wonder why.

_Probably thinking of you naked._ Why would she think that?_ Well shower implies no clothes and no clothes implies naked. _She isn't that dirty minded. And besides wouldn't she be disgusted not embarrassed. Seeing your sensei naked isn't really something most girls want to see. With the exception of Sakura's friend, Ino. _Wow you're slow today, she is embarrassed because she liked it. _

You're sick. And she wouldn't like something like that. She was probably hot or something she is wearing my hoodie.

_Well you never know unless you ask._

Ask what? Sakura I was wondering if you fantasize about me naked? Do you see that going well?

_Fine deny all you want but no ninja is as pure as you think she is._

Maybe but she isn't a pervert like...

_You?_

No.

_Really? Because I remember a certain dream with a class room and Sakura in a short uniform saying a lot along the lines of "Yes sensei" and "I need your help sensei." You didn't mind being a pervert then. _

That was different. And it wasn't Sakura. _She had pink hair._ So? I never expect her to do any of that. _Really, because some of that stuff was really hot._

I need so much help.

_That's what I'm here for. _

I need help to not screw my student somehow I think you want the opposite.

_She would be good for you. And I'm here to help you not to mess up your life I wouldn't be pushing you if I thought you would be fine without her. _

That's if she likes me, if she doesn't then it's hello restraining order.

_I think she's worth the risk._

Of course she is! But I don't want to fuck this up and then never talk to her again. I don't think I can handle losing more people.

_You risk losing her by waiting._

I need to get out. _No you need to face facts._

And with that Kakashi got out of the shower dried off and got dressed. He walked out of the bathroom in a pair of navy sweatpants and his mask. Yup no shirt and Sakura noticed. She noticed how his abs still had tiny water droplets on them and how sexy his hair looked wet and messy compare to the usual just messy. And how much she would love it if he just wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Hey." Sakura said looking at the floor.

_Holy Shit! Why are you looking away. Look up! Look up!_

No I don't want him to see me freaking out about this.

_He is probably used to it how do you think other girls react when they see him shirtless without blood squirting out of somewhere. _

Yeah he probably is used to it. I wonder how many other girl's have seen him shirtless..._ I didn't mean it like that._

"Sakura the shower is all yours now." Kakashi interrupted her thougths.

"Oh okay thanks." Sakura got off the bed leaving the pictures as Kakashi handed her some clothes.

As she was about to close the bathroom door "Are you going to heal those?"

"I almost forgot about them. Yeah, I don't want anyone to worry if they see them it's better if it's like they never happened." Sakura said closing the door.

_There is no way you missed that blush she became as pink as her hair when she saw you without a shirt. _I know. And? That means nothing. _Really because every time Naruto whips his shirt off she remains completely calm. She didn't look calm._ Stop trying make things more than they are.

_Why didn't you get a good look at him? I could've had that image burned into my memory. _

Because I don't want that burned into my memory. Please just let me shower in peace without you messing with me?

_Fine._

~10 minutes later~

Sakura stepped out of the shower with a towel around her and went to pick up the clothes Kakashi had given her. She picked up a pair of sweatpants that looked too big for her. But when she picked up the other clothing she noticed that what should've been a shirt was another pair of sweatpants.

Crap. Oh well, I'll just grab the shirt I was wearing. _Kakashi grabbed all your clothes to wash them __remember? _Then what do I do?_ Go shirtless? _Could you take this seriously what do I do?

_Ask for a shirt. _Right. _What would you do without me? _Not be invaded weird perverted thoughts. _Those aren't all coming from me._

Sakura opened the door a crack just enough so that when Kakashi passed her a shirt she could grab it and close the door.

"Kakashi?"

…

"Kakashi are you there?"

No answer

_Well he's not here so just go and grab a shirt. Go!_

Sakura carefully walked into the bedroom. She walked pass the bed and the desk when she noticed the pictures again.

I wonder who those people are I've never seen anyone who looked like them. I wonder if they left the village.

_No you wonder if they are dead. _

That's horrible to say.

_He has no one around him. Everyone always stay close with their team even years after why would they be an exception unless they're dead._

He would talk to me, he trusts me. _No you trust him there is a difference. You can't think that he magically trusts you because you've known him for a while. _

"Um Sakura?" A voice said from behind her.

Why wouldn't he trust me. _He's never shown you his face you nothing about him before he was your sensei and besides healing he never goes out of his way to see you._ I thought you wanted me to be with him. _I do but if you want to be with him you have to face facts._

A cold hand touched Sakura's shoulder.

The surprise caused her to turn around and let go of the towel she held around her body.

Kakashi stood there in awe and then is shock and then just turned around. The delayed reaction painfully obvious.

"Sakura why are you in my room with nothing but a towel?"

"You forgot to give me a shirt so I thought I would grab one because you weren't here." Sakura said pulling the towel around her again. "I'm sorry."

Kakashi turned around slowly to make sure not to accidentally see his ex-student in all her glory, ready to beat the shit out of him. "It's not your fault." He said fully facing her.

He went into the dresser and grabbed a grey t-shirt and handed it to her.

She took it and changed taking her time not knowing what she had just done to the copy nin in the next room.

_Did you see that? Tell me you saw that! _

Yes I saw it. I see what you see. He told his inner self angrily.

_Wow she is even hotter than we thought. _You shut up I need to think.

I just saw Sakura naked. Why dose this shit happen to me? How do I face her now let alone find out how she feels about me.

Why didn't I give her a shirt, I'm going to hell. _You were already going and you know that. _Go away.

_At least go to hell happy with her instead of alone and sad_

I wont drag her with me. _No you'll abandon her. _Just leave me alone!

Kakashi landed backwards on the bed and stared at the ceiling. What the hell is going on with me lately.

Sakura walked in on a clearly frustrated Kakashi mumbling to his self.

She sat next to him on the bed clearly not disturbing his thoughts. _Ask him about the picture._

"Who are they?" Sakura asked pointing to the picture on his desk.

He lifted his head when he saw Sakura pointing. He already knew what she was pointing to.

"They are my old team." Kakashi said emotionlessly

"I know that but I never hear you talk about them. What happened?"

This night was just not good to him. "Why do you want to know?"

"I just thought I should learn more about you."

"Sakura..."

Damn he could read her better than anyone. She hated being an open book. Well at least Kakashi didn't notice she liked him. But Sasuke noticed how did that happen. Well no use hiding from him.

"Do you trust me Kakashi? I mean really trust me."

"Of course Sakura why would you ask something like that."

"I know nothing about you."

"You know stuff."

"Like you like Icha Icha and have a sharingan and you're 32. Great I know as much as everybody in this village, hell people in other villages know that."

"... Obito and Rin."

"What?"

"Their names. We were a team a while ago but on our first mission some stuff happened." He looked pained as he said this. But he still went on.

"We... I left Rin behind and Obito went after her. I was too concerned with the mission but I eventually went after her too. But when we defeated the guy attacking Rin a rock nin came and crushed my eye and trapped Obito under a rock."

Sakura was conflicted she was happy he was opening up to her but this, this was bad. She wanted to just do anything to make him feel better and forget what up until she mentioned it he had probably almost forgotten.

"Obito had Sharingan."

"So he was..."

"Yes he would've been Sasuke's uncle. He was an Uchiha. I couldn't leave him but he was definitely going to die. He told Rin to take out his Sharingan and give it to me. She did the surgery and we got away form the rock nin but after that we, me and Rin couldn't make it work together knowing that Obito was gone."

"I-I'm so sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." Sakura said getting off the bed and leaving the room in one fast motion.

Kakashi walked out of the room to see Sakura staring out the window again. He felt an aura coming from her that said she wanted to be alone but he felt he should talk to her.

"Sa-"

"Why didn't you tell me it was something like that.?"

"It's not that bad." Kakashi lied to comfort her.

"I thought you didn't trust me. I was worried you thought I couldn't handle you." It all came out in one like rant. "I didn't want to believe you could be hurt. I was so stupid. Why would you want to be around me? Why on earth would you even consider feeling the way I feel about you. I can't believe I asked you about your past you obviously had a reason to not talk about it."

"Sakura?"

"Why am I so stupid? Can you ever forgive me for being so stupid."

"That depends."

"Anything." Sakura was desperate for Kakashi not to hate her, she had no idea what he was going to say next but it wasn't what she thought.

"What did you just say?" A very concerned Kakashi said. Did she just admit to feelings she had for him. Was he losing his mind?

_No she admitted it. So what are you waiting for KISS HER!  
><em>

"Sakura?"

She thought back over the last few sentences she had said. Her eyes widened. "I said I have feelings for you?"

That was all he needed. With his mask still on he pressed his lips to hers in a desperate attempt to show her how her felt.

She took a few seconds to respond but soon she was responding to the kiss, wishing more and more that his mask was gone. She wanted more so much more than one kiss. She wanted more kisses, hugs, nights of passion she wanted love.

But what was this to him? Could he do this? What if this was a one time thing for him? Did he just want her for sex? What was going on?

The kiss broke. Kakashi stared deeply in to her eyes. Pain filling the black and sharingan mismatched pair. "That was a mistake."

Sakura's heart broke into pieces.

"I really want to do this. I really do but we cant. You know the formalities. I'm sorry I shouldn't have mislead you by kissing you."

_What are you doing? You know she doesn't care and Tsunade will allow it. Why are you doing this to her. _

Because I CARE ABOUT HER! I won't trap her with me when she can be with someone so much better for her.

_She doesn't want someone else. _

She will one day.

"But I love you. Don't do this I don't give a shit about formalities I want you." She sounded more hurt then he though she would.

He knew he had to hurt her to make her stop loving him so he said the one thing he could think of to get her to leave.

_Don't say it._

"You are to weak to know what you feel."

Tears filled her eyes as she went to door put on her shoes grabbed the hoodie Kakashi had given her earlier and ran as fast as she could away from there.

Sakura ran eight blocks tears clouding her vision before stopping and collapsing on the street. She knew he didn't mean it but it still hurt like hell. She curled into a ball and slowly fell asleep.

Her last words that night?

"You can't make me stop loving you." She said slamming the door to his apartment.

His last words that night?

"I'm sorry but I have to." To no one in particular. "I love you too though."


End file.
